


4 ninjas and an alien

by Summer_knight



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Leadership, Nesting, Protective Raphael, Raph swears alot, Shoplifting, Shopping, TMNT, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_knight/pseuds/Summer_knight
Summary: [OC/self inert X Raphael]four brothers, one alien. All of it started by an odd mission with the krang; none of them knew what type of thing the soldiers were hiding away that was until they stopped them; an alien! an actual alien was in New York City with the ninjas.Raphael seemed to catch the eye of this strange creature, the alien seemed to notice the same but yet it seemed to set spark a burning feelings in their chest...was it loathing? or something else?From enemy to friends it blossoms more into a strange battle of romance as they slowly learn to open up to one another and refuse the feeling in their heart...but will it stay that way? will they finally give in to their desires?





	1. So we found an alien

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the spelling mistakes hope it dosnt totally ruin this

The city was loud even at night, the trains rumbling the hushed him of the streets interrupted by noisy cars, parties and of course crime.  
Crime wasn't a new thing in fact it was as old as the city it’s self though not everyone knew of the bigger issues of New York City.

The foot clan was their biggest problem for tonight Donatello had gotten Intel that the foot was helping an unknown corporation deliver alien specimens across the docks, all four boys agreed that this mission was risky bit well worth it if they could find out what exactly they were moving.

"Guys they are on the move" Donatello whispered signalling down towards the large moving truck below them; it was slow but it was moving and that's all the prompt they needed to follow along.

"Is that even the right one?" Raphael grunted looking down at the van it looked the same as all the rest it was huge, grey with heavy duty metal doors on the back, how where they meant to know if this was the one?

"Definitely. I hacked their communication watched they said this was the most important one, they said their boss would be impressed with the loot they got from the krang." Donny watched as the foot soldiers got on their bikes following the truck as 'extra security'.

"Let’s move." Leonardo nodded as he stayed in the shadows of the buildings following behind the truck with swift steps, the other brothers followed keeping an eye on their surroundings. Something didn't feel right, this felt bigger than just a few alien artefacts.

'Stop the truck.' Don heard over the hacked com 'it’s going to break the glass!' Donny raised a brow at Leo who was listening in while Ralph and Mikey stood their ground

A harsh static sound came from the com along with a scream they could hear directly from the truck in front of them.

"That doesn’t sound like anything good" Donny looked to Leo.

"We should move in if there's something dangerous in there we should be there to stop it from getting into the city!" Leo commanded.

The four brother's moved in quietly, silently taking out the three soldiers on bikes before tossing them aside watching the other three as they got out of the van heading to the back doors of the truck.

'We need some assistance.' the com sounded off again the voice was hushed like the person was hiding from something.  
the two foot soldiers grabbed the doors before a shriek was heard from inside the truck, all four boys plus the foot clan covered their ears the sound was piercing like it was about to burst their eye drums.

Three more soldiers jumped out of the truck causing the metal doors to fly open as the men ran out  
"Turtles!" one of them shouted; pointing to the four boys shielding their ears.

"Fuck!" Ralph growled, as the shrieking stopped the red turtle took this opportunity to kick the nearest solider causing the other boys to jump into the fight. It was too late to turn back now!

One of the soldiers ran back to the front locking themselves in as hr started up the truck.

"Don’t let him get away with whatever is inside that truck!" Leo ordered as he sliced into one of the foot clan kicking them as soon as he got them off guard.

"Don’t have to tell me twice!" Ralph growled running after the truck as his brother's took care of the remaining foot clan.

The hot head caught up quickly grabbing onto the metal door that was swinging open, pulling himself up he saw inside the truck – it was huge! as expected but inside was something he didn't expect he barely got a look at the creature before he was shaking his head and climbing up onto the top of the van.

"I can't let this truck go any further!" Raphael's patience was wearing thin as he slid down the front of the tuck landing on the front window causing the driver to swerve trying to shake the turtle off violently, the ninja stabbed his Sai into the windshield cracking the glass, he struck it again this time with more force fully breaking it just before the whole truck swerved too close to the docks edge.

"STOP THE TRUCK!" Raph yelled grabbing gold of the wheel a fight for dominance ensued as the two men pushed and pulled the wheel.  
The truck tipped.

The three brother's saw it all the truck was crazy swerving all over the dock until it finally got too close, tipping over the railing and falling into the water with both the foot and Raph still in it and whatever was inside that truck was now in the water with Raph.

"RAPH!" Mikey screamed sprinting over to the railing.

Raphael opened his eyes. He was under the water. The van was sinking along with the foot soldier, who was still buckled inside the driver’s seat, a black blur caught his eye it came from the back of the truck.

'Fuck" Raph thought as his eyes widened that thing was loose.

what Raph had saw briefly was what most would call a horrific mermaid it was huge at least ten feet; most of that was its tail the creature was all white apart from red glowing fins that looked like hair the creature had three inky black eyes what bore holes into Raphs mind; the creature had two antenna on its head reminiscent of a fish he had seen in a movie once...the creature had long arms with claw like fins; the worst part was the mouth Raph swore it was unhinged like a snake.

Raphael shook his head he didn't have time for this he needed to get out of the water, there it was. That thing. It was coming straight for him! The turtle swam as fast as he could trying to teach the surface but the thing was quicker it grabbed his ankle with its long tail dragging him back all three of its eyes were on him, they looked...scared?  
Raph smelt it before he saw it the smell was like nothing he had smelt before it was toxic and made his mind fuzzy he looked down to see glass sticking out from the things long tail...the tank of water it was in...Must have shattered when the truck fell.

"I see him!" Mikey screeched "Hold my legs!" Leo and Donny both looked at each other before they could even grab hold, Mikey had jumped in grabbing Raph by the arm pulling him up but he was stuck something had him. The orange turtle pulled with all his might and reached a hand up for his brothers who quickly learnt over to help pull the red brother up, with all three helping Raph was pulled onto the dock Donny helped Micky out of the water while Leo checked on the hot headed ninja.

"Raph?"

"Is he okay?!"

"He doesn’t look so good"

"We need to get him back before anyone sees us"

"We can't just leave his mess here!"

"NO!" Raph finally found his voice ad he shot up looking around "that thing is down there! Fuck!"

"What thing? You mean the truck?"

"No what was in the truck! It was some kind of alien...looked kind of like...if a mermaid was part of a horror movie" Raph shivered the eyes...

"We can't let that thing loose in the city Leo" Donny's voice wavered.

"Get the truck...our truck" Raph ordered "I'm going to drag that thing out of the water weather it likes it or not"

"We can't let you do that Raph!” Leo’s voice was stern looking out into the dark water "we have no idea what that - alien is capable of…" he trailed off with caution. 

"I'm not asking you Leo I'm telling you, I'm going" the hot head turned to the water he wasn't going to let that thing get away.

Before anymore could be said Raphael was back in the water Donny took off towards the sewer to get the truck. ‘Fuck this better work’ Leo thought as he jumped into the water after his brother leaving Mikey on the dock.

"Wait guys?! What do I do?!" the orange turtle panicked what was he meant to do now?!

The youngest turtle kept look out after ten minutes he saw more foot come to collect the fallen soldiers a few stayed behind looking at the scene in front of them it was obvious the tuck had gone into the water the tire tracks, the broken gate and well the lack of a truck. It was another two before he saw the turtle truck speed down the docks Mikey looked back at the water; Leo and Raph where still down there with whatever it was Raph saw.

"Where are they?!" Donny yelled slamming the door of the truck closed "they haven't come back up?!" the tall turtle bit his knuckle.

a slash came from not too far away then another closer , closer , closer until the two saw Leo and Raph and...Shit that thing was huge!

Leo got up first holding a hand to Raph who threw the alien creature onto the dock before climbing up himself  
"we got to move before people start coming to investigate" Leo ushered helping Raph pick up the mermaid creature; heaving it into the back of the turtle truck before getting in themselves.

Donny and Mikey climbed into the front with worried faces.

"Where are we even going to put that thing?!" Donny yelped as he started the truck up speeding out of the docks as fast as he could.

"Well we couldn't have just left it there!" Raph interjects.

"Enough we are...shit...we have to take it back with us...maybe...Donny we have to find out what this thing is and where it came from...and how to send it back." Leo huffed rubbing his face garishly.

"Umm guys...not to alarm you but... its moving." Mikey pointed behind Leo to the alien.

"Fuck." Raph whispered.


	2. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just got the alien back  
> Again sorry for typos and mistakes I doubt anyone is reading this anyway
> 
> Next chapter is a fun one it gets a little more light hearted from here on out x

"Would it kill you to help?" Leo huffed as he dragged the alien out of them truck.  
"It looks pretty hurt…" Mikey helped Leo carry the thing into the main living area, his eyebrows knitted together in concern.   
"Donny is there anything you can do about that glass?" Leo turned to the taller brother with a raised brow.  
"I can try...but can someone hold it down - I don't feel like getting on the wrong end of those claws…" the purple turtle grabbed the med kit from the shelf after looking at the thing up and down with a sceptical look as he quietly gulped.   
The creature was barely awake as far as the ninjas could tell but that still was no reason to take any chances.  
Raphael pushed past Leo to go straight to the thing. Sitting on the beast’s chest he pushed his weight into his legs as his knees pushed down on the creatures tail, his hands pinned the things shoulders.   
"That’s not what I- never mind." Donny huffed as he sat next to the long white tail; inspecting the huge glass shards sticking out from the scales, the tail itself was over six feet long with a large red glowing fin at the base. Donny got to work cleaning and pulling glass from the tail trying not to anger the creature but that was short lived as soon as Donny started pulling the shards the thing shrieked like a banshee thrashing around trying to get Raph off and get to whatever was going on with its tail. Raph held strong putting all his weight and strength into holding the thing still Mikey and Leo ran over holding its tail still as it thrashed.  
"For fuck sake calm it!" Raph yelled putting a hand over the alien’s mouth to stop the horrid noise.  
For a moment everything was silent Raphs eyes widened as all three eyes of the creature looked at him, he could see himself in the reflection it was almost hypnotic he saw himself in those inky eyes. Before he could react the two antenna where reaching up to him the tips of them glowing red, as they made contact with his face his whole mind was swimming, everything thing around him was dark and all he could see was those inky black eyes.  
"Raph?"  
"Raphael?!"  
"Dude help!"  
"I'm almost done just a little longer!"  
"Hurry up Donny!"  
"OMG! Is it eating his brain?!"  
It felt like an eternity had passed before there was another voice.  
"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" the creature retracted its antenna, pushing Raph off as his limp body fell to the floor.  
"Oh great! Now it has Raphs brain!" Mikey cried as he threw a hand to the floor to point at his fallen brother.  
Leonardo and Donatello where frozen the thing had just spoken English?! How? Was it something to with why Raph was a drooling mess on the floor?  
"Donny get Raph! Mikey on my left!" Leo commanded.  
The alien suddenly shifted taking the form of Raphael as it stood there.  
"Where am I?" the fake Raph spoke.  
"Okay this is too weird" Mikey looked over at the real Raph who was just waking up.  
"It can shift?" Donny’s hushed voice caught the things attention. "it learnt the language so quickly"  
"We didn't bring you hear to hurt you" Leo stepped forward.  
It was at least an hour before the creature shifted back to its original body letting Donny work on its tail once again and another 2 before it was ready to talk again.  
"I was taken from my home planet and put into that body of water I couldn't understand any of the creatures around me...the humans? I don't remember a lot it was...fuzzy?"  
The boys continues to listen as the alien spoke explaining itself best it could with its limited understanding of the human language.  
"So you can shape shift depending on the environment?" Donny asked he was taking notes in his book as it spoke.  
"Only if I know what that species looks like I need reference...which is why I took your form" it gestured to Raph who was now sitting as far away from the creature as possible while still in ear reach.  
"And you’re still using my voice." Raph grumbled out crossing is arms.  
"Chill Raph!" Leo shot the red brother a glare "listen we want to help you but right now your hurt and well it’s going to be hard for us to help you like...this" Leo gestured to the alien body in front of him.  
"Your species looks like this?" the alien shifts again into Raph.  
"Well...we do but the rest of the...humans are the main species you should try and look like them for now,"  
"Oh I can help I have tons of magazines! That would help right?! Having reference?" Mikey shot up.  
"That’s a start... Donny contact April see if she can come over we may need an actual human if this fails."


	3. Build a Babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://summerwaifu.tumblr.com/image/177975702693
> 
> basically what our alien looks like now

Mikey leads the fake Raph to his room, the alien looks around as they walk taking in the sewer hang out they call a home.  
"I have tons of magazines dude! Oh wait are you a dude?" Mikey raised a brow "I mean to aliens even have dudes and chicks?"  
"Dudes and chicks?" the fake Raph blinked with a confused look on its face.  
"I'll show you don't worry!" Mikey pushed the fabric curtains aside to reveal his 'room' it was large with a mattress pushes against the wall covered in colourful blankets, the walls where decorated with poster's mostly of old movies and super hero covers, there where old pizza boxes and junk shoved in a corner and lots of decorations strung around...messy...the room was messy.  
Mikey sat on his bed reaching over to a box that was covered by an orange blanket. "this is my stash!" the turtle winked bringing the box closer he looked inside and pulled a few playboy magazines out then rave posters then a few magazines with alternative girls on the front covers.  
"these are chicks...girls...females?" the boy scratched his head as the alien shifted though some of the magazines, Mikey defiantly found this weird there was an alien...an alien that looked and sounded exactly like is brother sitting on his bedroom floor sifting through a box of hot magazines.  
"Maybe like pick and choose different elements? Make yourself look...unique?" Mikey said shyly as he helped pick out a few of his favourite models.  
Back in the other room the rest of the boys sat, Leo was pacing, Donny was on one of his Tec devises trying to look for more information and Raph was sitting on the sofa with a pout  
"This is stupid..." Raph muttered under his breath.  
an hour had passed and April had just arrived, April was a nice girl she always accepted the turtles April was 18 and top of her class in well all of her classes, her ginger hair was normally tied up in a bun or a pony tail and she often worse yellow it was her favourite colour, today she wore it in a bun with pale yellow dungarees and large boots, she had learnt the hard way about wearing proper shoes when in a sewer even in the nicer parts...  
she entered though the main tunnel her boots thumping across the stone floor  
"Hey guys what's up? You said it was an emergency?" April walked over to the three boys in the living area.  
"April we are glad you’re here we have...well we found an alien...and before you day anything we have it here and its fine it’s not here to hurt anyone the floor clan was transporting it when we stopped them...but we thought we might need a human for it to copy... or at least learn from?"  
"Yeah so it can stop walking around in MY body!" Raph growled.  
"It chose Raph to copy...trust me it wasn't our first choice the things first work was fuck..." Donny laughed as Raph threw an old pizza box at him.  
"Where is it now?" April looked around seeing no sign of another Raph...or Mikey.  
"It’s with Mikey in his room...he is trying to help it look more human" Leo gestured "we should probably go check on him"  
As Leo and April approached Mikey's room they heard laughing.  
"Is that how he laughs?! That’s hilarious! I haven't heard him laugh that hard before!" Mikey giggled.  
"What are you guys doing in here" Leo pushed open the curtain, Mikey yelped throwing a blanket over the box of magazines.  
"Science!" the orange turtle blushed.  
Leo looked to the alien and lord he wished he hasn't let Mikey handle it...  
the alien was female...or a least it was now sporting a female human body, as Leo looked closer the alien seemed to look like a super model she looked tall, curvy and she has a light skin tone, she had extremely long red hair that came down to her hips, her face was unsettling but pretty...  
that's when he realised the alien was now a very hot naked human...  
"I said human Mikey! She looks like a doll!" Leo slapped his palm to his face. "Why did I leave this to you of all people?"  
"I think she's pretty!"  
"Wow..." April hummed as she crept past Leo to get a closer look.  
"She looks like a porn star Mikey..." Leo grumbled rubbing his face. "At least give her some clothes"  
"What’s her name?" April looked up at Mikey who was rummaging around his floor for a shirt or jacket to put over the alien.  
"Oh ummm…she hasn't told us yet - I don't really think the alien language translates well..." Mikey grabbed a large hoodie and helped the alien into it, it was long enough that it came down past her hips and covered her like a large jumper dress, it was black with a cartoon pizza on the back of it.  
"Well she's going to need clothes...and...Never mind just... April can you-" Leo gestured to the alien with a hand on his face.  
"Sure Leo." April smirked. "Who knew pretty women where your greatest weakness"  
Leo huffed as he turned to leave, leaving April, Mikey an their new alien project to their own devises, the leader made his way back to the living room slumping down onto the sofa.


	4. Shopping trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter reminds of my younger years haha
> 
> From here it gets more fun...

April: Hey Casey I need your help  
Mr Jones: what's up buttercup?  
April: can you meet me by the turtle tunnel...and bring the bike we need to go to the mall. Also can you bring an extra pair of clothes? I'll explain once your here  
Mr Jones: urmm sure? Turtles place huh? I'll bring body spray...you probably stink ;)  
****  
April rolls her eyes not everyone appreciates that sewer musk sent, Mikey swung his legs looking over at the two girls in his room as April texted on her phone the alien sat there reading on of the magazines left out.  
"So...urmm what do we call you?" April looked up putting her phone away  
"Call me?" the red head tilted her head like a lost puppy  
That’s going to take getting used to." Mikey shivered listing to the girl in front of him talk in his brother's voice  
"Yah...we should fix that." April stifled a laugh  
"Okay so like a name? I'm April that's Mikey." the orange turtle waved "the blue guy...oh does she know colours?" April pouted this was going to be more difficult than expected.  
"Let’s try this instead." April got up dusting off her shorts then extending a hand to the girl on the floor, all three of them walked out making their way to the living area where the other three sat.  
"Okay so this is Leo." April pats Leonardo’s arm as he turns and waves with a confused look on his face "and this is Donny!" April practically jumps the tallest turtle who smiles patting her on the head "and that is Raph don't worry he’s a big Softy really" the ginger girl winks as Raph huffs looking over at the alien who looks ALOT different now.  
"Wow Mikey." Donny gulped as he looked between the alien and Mikey "urmm...you did good."   
the alien girl smiled mimicking the wave Leo had given her earlier as she stood in by Mikey who looked pretty pleased with himself.  
"I'm just glad it doesn't look like me anymore" Raph grumbled as he threw his legs up over the arm of the sofa.  
"Oh come on Raph! She’s beautiful and you know it, come on you can say it" Mikey smirked "Mikey you did a good job! ~" the youngest turtle mocked Raphs voice with a playful tone  
"Whatever, she looks fake" Raph rolled his eyes  
"So? You get how names work now? What’s your name?" April smiled trying to distract everyone from Raphs negative attitude  
"Xazta-kanpogeezxuj." it came out more of a noise then a name as all four turtle's faces contorted into harsh discomfort.  
"Okay maybe not..." Donny chuckled  
"Mona Lisa." Raph said flippantly as he looked over at the group.  
The group looked taken back by the turtle’s sudden suggestion.  
"I think that's very fitting Raph." April smiled softly "Mona for short?"  
The alien looked over to the grumpy male in the sofa and smiled "sounds good to me."  
"Oh god! No!" Donny cringed.  
"That voice needs to go!" Leo shivered.  
"Oh for fuck sake! Take April's voice or something...ya fucking fish!" Raph grunted.  
Mona turned to April her antennas sprouting from her for head and touched April's with a soft red glow, the room around then was silent April couldn't hear anything but when she looked towards Mona she saw three inky black eyes.  
Looking straight at her, she saw herself in them...almost like looking into her own soul.  
"Better?" it wasn't April's voice...but it its wasn't Raphs either and frankly that was enough for the hot head.  
"Much better." he grumbled looking away from the rest of the group.  
Ding Ding!  
***  
Mr Jones: I'm outside I got here fast as I could <3  
***  
April sighed in relief as she read the message on her phone. "okay guys Casey is here which means we are out of here"  
"What where are you going?" Leo stepped up looking confused.  
"You said she needed clothes?" April shot back popping her hip out for extra sass.  
"You’re taking her with you?" Donny asked as he looked up from his notebook.  
"At least she's gonna be out of here...take your time April" Raph gave a stiff wave as he got up heading to his own room by the looks of it.  
"I wish I could come too..." Mikey pouted as he crossed his arms "bring me back something cool?" he smiled with a cheeky wink.  
Casey was outside on his motorbike his backpack full of spare clothes hung off his shoulders as he waited in the alley, 5 minutes later April comes walking out from behind the fake garage they turtles have set up for the truck with Mona following behind her still in Mikey's pizza jumper.  
"Hey April" Casey smiled holding out the bag of clothes. "Wow who’s the new girl?" his eyebrows raised as he looked her over, her long red hair hung down all the way past her hips and she looked to have a full face of makeup on fake lashes n all but she was dressed in what looked like a hobos sleepwear it was a giant black jumper with pizza stains in the sleeves, the girl lacked any pants, socks or shoes.  
"This is Mona... she's an alien?" April didn't sound sure herself as she grabbed the bag from him and handed it to Mona. "Here put these on for now... we can't really have you walking around in...That."  
Mona looked down at the bag then back at the two humans in front of her with a shrug she opened the bag pulling out a black vest top and sweatpants, a pair of socks and white trainers without a second thought she stripped the dirty jumper  
"Oh wow okayyyy." Casey covered his eyes as April looked around like a dear in headlights, Mona pulled on the outfit stopping at the shoes as she raised a brow holding the socks in one hand and the shoes in the other, she made what April thought was a confused chirping sound.  
"Oh right...never worn shoes before... here let me just." April keeled down helping the alien put on the socks and shoes then doing up the laces. "Ta da!" April jumped up with a smile.  
Have you ever seen a dog with shoes on...the way they walk...not wanting to put their feet on the ground...well that's what this looked like, Mona was confused about the items on her feet trying to shake them off as she walked towards the bike.  
"Is she gonna be okay?" Casey muttered as he elbowed April  
"She will be fiiinnneee!" Aprils smile was fake and awkward as she scratched the back of her neck.  
"ya know I didn't bring a third helmet... you should have told me you had a tag along, I don't even know if my bike can fit three people April." Casey bit his lip as he pulled out the extra helmet he always keeps for April and handing it to her.  
"It will be finnneee she's an alien what's the worst that can happen?!" April laughed awkwardly realizing she hadn't thought this through.  
It took a while but they got it to work Casey drove, the alien sat behind him and April sat on the hump of the bike it wasn't the most comfortable seating layout but it was the best they had for now as they drove to the mall.  
The drive was quick not even 10 minutes, the mall was huge the white building stood tall housing all the shops a teenage girl could want... well an alien in a...hmm April couldn't lie it wasn't even a teenage body at this point, April pouted as she grabbed her own boobs which where a lot smaller then her new alien Buddy's...  
Casey parker up his bike and followed the girls in Mona was still walking like a zombie on crack and that was gonna draw unwanted attention, Casey looked around to spot a row of shopping carts for the mall he grabbed one rolling it over to the girls.  
"Here get in" Casey smirked to the alien pointing to the cart  
"What are you doing Casey?!"  
"Well she can't walk around like that...this is easier?" Casey shrugged as the alien jumped into the cart and quickly ripped the shoes off of herself along with the trainer socks.  
the group started walking around the large mall looking for clothing stores...  
"Urmm April?” Casey laughed "How do you expect to pay for all this new stuff?" the black haired boy smirked as he leaned his elbows on the carts Handel bar looking rather pleased with his realisation.  
"I really didn't think this though, did I?" April face palmed with a loud sigh  
"Don’t worry my sewer loverrr Mr Jonesss has a plan~" Casey pushed back his bangs and wiggled his eyebrows  
The plan was simple...if simple meant the dumbest plan to ever exist  
"I’ve done this like... a million times! It’s easy" the leather jacketed boy bit his lip "look all we gotta do is grab a few bags fill ’em with the clothes...but ya know make sure to take the tags off the clothes, the bags make it look like we bought the stuff as king as we don't cause too much racket no one will notice."  
"Ya know this whole bad boy act you have going on is kind of dumb...like really dumb...like this won't work kind of dumb." April all but shook her head.  
"trust me baby doll!" the tall boy grinned from ear to ear as he started pushing the cart into a large clothing store, the store was big, with clothes as far as the eye could see it.  
Casey's eyes lit up when he saw the alien merch section and with a laugh he pushed the trolley over to it with Mona still inside, the whole time she had been pretty quiet.  
With quick hands and even quicker eyes the tall boy grabbed a few sized and listed them to their new alien friend trying to figure out what size would fit best.  
"Really?! It’s a little on the nose don't you think?" April sighed looking at the collection of alien themed tops the male had in his arms.  
"its hilariously on the nose, that's why it perfect" Casey winked as he made light work off pulling off tags sneakily as he put the clothes into the cart "go get us some bags we are gonna need em to get his stuff out of here" Casey whispered planting a kiss on the ginger girls cheek.   
April nodded, turning to search for a bag or two.  
"now for the real fun" the boy in front of Mona was tall, black jacket black hair black skinny jeans with a grey T-shirt he didn't look anything like the turtles and he didn't look exactly like April either - though Mona threw they were the same species, she had been quietly taking inn everything around her learning and observing as they went, humans where interesting to say the least.  
"You’re mating her." Mona deadpanned as Casey pushed the cart along the jeans and shorts.  
"w-what?!" Casey stuttered his face going red as he coughed trying to cover up his embarrassed reaction.  
"April? You’re mating her? That thing you did after you gave told her to search for bags...that's a mating thing right?" Mona reached out grabbing a pair of satin booty shorts off the rack and checking the size trying to match it with the sizes Casey had already picked out for her.  
"Urmm not really? I mean you can do that with anyone. It’s a way to say thank you...or I love you... or just something nice to do with someone you like."  
"It’s called kissing? April thinks about it a lot...well thinks about kissing you a lot"  
"How do you know that?" Casey raised an eyebrow as he stopped the cart.  
"When I connected with her...to learn her voice I see creature’s minds...that's how my species learns so quickly."  
"that's kinda creepy...but cool" Casey blushed he and April had only been dating a short while and even then they hadn't done anything past making out yet, he wanted to take it slow with April not just fuck and duck as his friends like to call it...he really did like her and to think she thought about kissing...him? ALOT?! Wow!  
CLASH  
"FUCK! WHAT THE HELL?! WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING DIPSHIT!" Mona growled at the lady in front of them whose trolley had smacked into theirs.  
"Excuseeeee you?!" the lady in front of them gasped taking a step back from the younger woman with the fowl mouth.  
"You heard me ya hag get your eyes checked!" Mona retorted.  
"Whoa! Whoa! Let's not argue ladies." Casey backed up the cart. He really didn't need them getting the attention of the staff...not when they wanted to make a dash with all these clothes.  
The woman looked offended as Mona stared at her from the cart, the woman got closer stepping around her cart to confront the two going adults standing in front of her.  
"You cashed into me young lady! And how dare you speak to me in such a tone!" Mona shot up and grasped the woman's face a red glow coming from the antennas that had since formed on her head and connected them to the woman's forehead.  
"Oh shit?! Fuckkkk" Casey panicked pulling the cart away with a screech as the woman fell the ground much like Raph when she first connected with him...but this time the woman was foaming at the mouth.   
"We need some help over here!" Casey yelled at a staff member who was close enough to hear him yelling the male staff member tan overseeing the scene before him he told Casey to back up and walked over other staff members while he shouted for security to call 911.  
As soon as the focus was all on the woman Casey rolled straight out of the door with a wheeze, that didn't go as planned butt…alien probing wasn't a new concept and he didn't really want to know what aliens where actually capable of...  
***  
Mr Jones: ummm... slight problem Mona alien brain melted a Lady so we had to run meet us with the bags by the bike...love you  
****  
April’s eyes widened...she leaves them alone for three0 minutes and they melt a lady's brain?!  
April made her way to the bike quickly she had done her own shoplifting while looking for bags...lord this was so stupid...why did she trust Casey with an alien?!  
The ginger girls approached the bike with bags in hand one was already full from the items she had gotten her hands on before fleeing she handed the other to Casey as he made quick work of putting the alien merch into the bag.  
"Okay so liiikkkeee we got to gooo?" Casey smiled awkwardly looking to Mona who was still pouting in the cart.


	5. Notes

Thanks for everyone who's reading this shit show haha this is just super self indulgent   
But for anyone reading along and enjoying thank you!


	6. A lot is going on

Raph sat in his room after walking out of the living room, away from that thing that invalided his mind...he was glad April was taking it out for a while.  
The red turtle huffed as he flopped down onto his mattress pushing the large fur blanket off to the side as he looked over to spike who was sitting in his cage eating a leaf.

"what a weird day spike...it was just meant to be a simple take down mission then we find an alien? then we...I was stupid enough to go after said alien? THEN WE BROUGHT THE DAM THING HOME?!" Raph screamed into his hands "what was I thinking?! I mean yeah we couldn't have just left it out there but...urrgggg fuckkkk" Raph turned to see his pet still munching on his leaf with not a care in the world.  
"then...it reached into my mind...it turned into me! it saw into me spike?! what the fuck?" Raph growled at himself for even talking about it out loud before rubbing his head "do you think it chose me for a reason?" 

Raph huffed gritting his teeth what the hell was he even saying...he was just the closets at the time...that thing didn't care who it got hold of...

"do you think I'm over reacting?"

"yeah maybe a little" Raph shot up looking to his doorway where Leo stood with his arms crossed leaning against the wall 

"I wasn't asking you boy wonder...get out of my room" Raph grumbled tuning to his front and burying his face into the pillow 

"I know today has been crazy...I mean its not even midday and we already have so much to deal with but we have to think about the long term Raph...if we had left that thing out there who knows what it would have done"

"not a lot it seems...the dam fish is more civilised then we would ever be...for fuck sake Leo it turned into a human right In front of...well Mikey but we all saw it!" 

"and that might not have happened if it didn't learn English from you" Leo sighed as he rubbed his eyes "look Raph I get it your confused we all are but this is our life...no one said it was fair or easy...in fact everything is stacked against us at all times... but sometimes we just gotta...go with it?" 

"look why don't we go train for a while? clear our minds for when April brings...Mona Lisa back" Leo sighed as he got up from the wall making his way to the dojo 

Raph looked up at his ceiling, he lived in a sewer...he was a giant turtle...he kicked ass by night and by day? he slept...he wished he knew what it was like to be a normal human being... it must be so easy for them...this was his normal, was it fair? no...but was it the only thing he had...? yes

####

Donny sat I'm his lab trying to figure out what the foot was planning and trying to see if they had any info on what Mona really was and why this mysterious corporation wanted her...it...

"its not a person Donny its an alien creature pretending to be a person" Donny whisperer to himself as he went back to looking though hacked data he had gotten from the foot clan so far.

nothing...

 

Mikey went back to his room to tidy up his magazines he looked down at the mess on the floor the models Mona chose from where all over the floor but he hadn't noticed... was the scales left behind they where white, shiny but not wet...and they looked...unlike any fish scale he had seen before 

maybe these could help Donny?

 

####

Leo and Raph where in the dojo sparing, the red turtle lunged at the blue only for him to slide out of the way and kick him in the shell, Raph stumbled forward his hands hitting the wall as he growled 

"the angrier you get the easier this is Raph" Leo smirked as he twirled his katana 

the angry brother growled low in this throat as he span around throwing his sai at Leo catching him off guard as he stumbled trying to dodge the Sharp metal blade inches from his face as it zoomed past hitting the wall on the other side of the dojo 

while Leo was distracted Raph rushed him sweeping his legs out from under him and grabbing leos wrists pointing his own katana at him 

"being cocky is gonna get you killed oh wise one~" Raph purred as he held Leo down

Leo bucked up retreating his head into his shell as Raph went falling forwards, Leo jumped up waiting to strike but Raph rolled to the wall where his other sai was stuck in the wall, with no problem he pulled it out clinking them together to taunt the blue leader 

 

"why Mona lisa?" Leo smirked as he went to strike his brother 

Raph blocked the katana with his shell 

"first thing I thought of" Raph grunted as he pushed leos head away with a harsh shove 

"it matches our names...that can't have been a coincidence" Leo raised a brow as Raphs sai clashed with his katana 

"what you think I wanted to be matchy matchy with a fish?" Raph huffed as he fought for dominance as their weapons collided

"I'm just saying you where pretty quiet... almost like you where thinking about it a lot more then you let on" the metal on metal clashes continued as the brothers shocked each other

"if I was actually thinking about it I would have named her after one of Michelangelo's masterpieces since ya know Mikey's the one who-" Raph was cut off as splinter entered the dojo 

"master splinter" Leo bowed as he greeted their father 

"hey..." Raph grumbled as he rolled his shoulders

"Donatello tells me we have a new guest" the rat humms as he takes a sat on one of the mats 

"yeah...about that" Raph mutters as he puts his sais back into their holders on his shell

"no need to explain Donatello explained enough...I'm proud of you boys for thinking and taking action so quickly" the rat smiled warmly "tho I don't know if sending her shopping was the best idea... we don't even know how long she's staying here on earth" 

"until we figure out what to do with her master...and that was April's idea..." Leo said regrettably as he put his katanas on his shell

"Mona Lisa...many a man have killed themselves over that painting" splinter sighs "so many foolish people out there...letting their life's be run by a pretty face in a painting" he shook his head with a tut 

"Raph named her" Leo smirked as he wiggled his brow

"yeah yeah whatever you guys just took the first name I suggested" 

"I'm surprised you didn't give her that name Leo since it was one of Leonardo's masterpieces" splinter laughed as he reached for the tea pot on the side of his mat 

"as if I'd be that vain" Leo smirked as he joined splinter sitting down on his own mat 

Raph left with a tsk as he watched Leo speak with splinter...how fast that turtle could change what he was doing amazed him...

Raph looked at the clock it had been a few hours since April and...Mona left 

"to think it was only last night when we found her...we haven't even slept yet..." Raph rubbed his eyes as he sat down on the sofa kicking his feet up as he switched on to TV 

"oh hey dude you finally done sparing with Leo? you guys spent hoursss in there man!" Mikey jumped onto the sofa   
with a slice of pizza in hand 

"I needed to blow off some steam" was all Raph grumbled as he watched the news 

####

Casey, April and Mona all sat on Casey sofa as they shifted though clothing items 

"I can't believe we stole all of this" April gasped as she looked at all the bags around them

"well that's what happens when you hit up different malls and stores April..." Casey smirked 

"well I guess...but we wouldn't have had to even leave the first mall if..." April looked to Mona who was sitting on the edge of the sofa looking at a shirt with an alien on the front of it 

"Mona?" April started "what happened back there?" 

"I'd rather not talk about it" 

"dude you melted her brain! like those aliens on TV!" Casey shrieked 

"I did not...I just told her to back off" Mona muttered as she stared at the alien shirt "is this what humans think aliens are like?"

"oh urmm...yeah I guess?" April felt awkward sitting between Casey and Mona who both seemed un phased by Mona doing something very alien to that lady back at the mall...Casey even seemed...excited?  
"look Mona I know this has all been kinda crazy and frankly it was my fault I shouldn't have taken you out into the world...I mean seriously you where in captivity up until last night! I don't know what I was thinking...but you can't just do that to people! I don't event know what you did to that poor woman! you should-" 

"you should kiss him" Mona looked up at April "you think about it a lot" 

April feel silent as her face turned a bright shade of red averting her eyes from both of the edge lords sitting beside her.

"I could tell you what Casey is thinking too" 

"woahhh no nope we don't have to do that" Casey waved his arms around shaking his head at Mona "maybe you should tell us what YOUR thinking about? this must be pretty weird right?" 

"you wouldn't understand if I put it into words" Mona bent down to pick up another alien shirt this one just read 'I AM NOT AN ALIEN' across the bust

"we should head back to the guys...I think this has been more then enough human interaction for one day "April sighed "Casey can you take her back on the bike? I'll wait here for you" 

"you want to wait in my shitty apartment while I play taxi for an alien?" Casey raised a brow and shrugged "okay whatever you want, feel free to take a shower if you want its just down the....you know where it is"

####

Casey parked in the ally pushing his bike into the fake garage the Tuttle's keep the truck in "wow Donny really didn't play around with that thing... its amazing" he mused under his breath more to himself then anyone else 

"I'll help you with the bags...so I guess your living down here for now?" Casey scrunched up his face seeing someone who looked like...well they had just walked off a playboy calendar... in a sewer? that just didn't look right to him...she was an alien but...she looked so human...so perfect so...

"why didn't you want me in your brain?" Mona didn't even look at him as they walked 

"urmm...cos a mans brain...is no place for a lady...not when that lady looks like you" Casey laughed as they came up to the entrance of the turtles hang out  
"honey I'm hommmeeee!" Casey yelled out in a sing song voice 

"yo dude!" Mikey jumped up running over to them as he fist bumped Casey

"good to see ya jonesy" Raph smirked as he punched him in the arm lightly... well as light as an 8ft turtle can 

"it actually dosnt stink so bad! did Donny finally fix those pipes?" 

"yeah dude he did that a while back!"

"your just too pussy to come down here after splinter scared ya shirtless last time" Raph scoffed 

"he did not...I just wasn't expecting him to be behind me man!" Casey pouted giving Raph a brohug before laughing with him and Mikey while Mona made her way to the sofa with her shopping bags 

"that's alot stuff casey" Leo appeared from the kitchen with a slice of pizza "you and April really didn't have to do all this" 

"well we kinda stole it all soooo no big deal really" casey finger guned at Leo as he put the rest of the bags by Mona who was relaxing into raphs spot on the sofa with a humm 

"duuuddeeee" Mikey laughed slapping Casey on the back a few times before running over to the kitchen 

Raph saw Casey off with a short wave before turning back to to sofa to continue watching his programs but what he saw was Mona in his spot with a ton of shopping bags on the rug   
she was in a black vest top and sweatpants...presumably Casey's as they didn't look brand new she was just in the middle of shifting her hair up into a messy bun when they made eye contact.

"ohhh no no no no first my brain then my voice then my body! now my sofa spot?!" Raph grunted as he stepped closer looking down on the alien 

"you should really learn to control those emotions" Mona watched as Raph stepped closer 

"up" Raph growled

"as the humans say....make me" poking her tongue out at the rather large male in front of her 

"Raph don't fight with the alien!" Donny called from the kitchen 

Raph rolled his eyes picking her up by her vest top lifting her off the seat with ease, easy he thought but he was caught off guard when a tail slapped him square in the jaw with a hard thud

"what the fuck ya lil shit!" Raph scolded 

"I'm way bigger then you" Mona scoffed 

"not like this you ain't" Raph pointed to her human body her fish tail has shifted back into legs 

"I could literally kill you...easily" Mona pouted as Raph still held her up with ease sitting down in his spot before dumbing her on the floor with all the bags 

the rest of the boys came in Mikey taking up the other side of the sofa while Donny sat on the rug and Leo sat on the 3 stone steps that separated the living area from the walk way all 4 brothers where in touching distance if they spread their arms out and reached, eating pizza by the TV was one of the most normal humans things they did...

Mona huffed as Mikey handed Raph a box of pizza 

"hey Mona? are you hungry? do aliens eat? Mikey offered her a slice of pizza Mona took a sniff off the slice and instantly recoiled in disgust 

"ew what is that?!" Mona hissed 

all 4 turtles faces dropped 

"YOU HATE PIZZA?!" Mikey screamed as he held the pizza close to him dramatically

"you haven't even tried it! come on give it a bite at least?!" Leo held out his slice 

"maybe aliens just don't have good taste?" Donny smiled as he aye his slice with a smile "new York pizza is the best food" 

"told ya she's evil" Raph smirked as he scoffed down a whole slice in 2 bites 

Mona rolled her eyes as she got up and climbed onto the sofa between Mikey and Raph, pushing raphs leg down from its position hiked up on the sofa as she got comfortable between the 2 

###

it had been an hour and Mona was sound asleep leaning against Mikey's shoulder as the boys watched a super hero movie it was almost over when Leo tapped Donny's shoulder and pointed over to Raph and Mona both asleep, Raph was snoring as Mona was all huddled up against Mikey her foot looked like it was kicking Raphs knee every time it came close to her.

"that's kind of cute" Donny scoffed   
"tho that dose bring up the question of where is she going to sleep?" Donny's hushed tone was more of a statement then a question 

"we can figure that out later for now she's asleep here" Leo smiled softly 

Leo got up and stretched heading towards his room "I'm heading to bed guys good night" Leo waved as he speedily made his way to his room 

Donny nodded as he also got up and collected the pizza boxed as he went before heading to his own room.

Mikey hummed as he looked to see Mona asleep she was pretty...he was glad the guys let him help her find a look...knowing them Leo would have made her very traditional and Asian...and maybe a man kinda like splinter before the whole rat thing? Donny would have defiantly tried to do some science way of picking genes...and Raph... well Raph probably would have made her look like a wrestler from the TV...

Mikey still didn't know if Mona was actually a girl or if aliens even had genders like earth dose...maybe they had all kinds of ways to categorise their species?   
Mikey finally slid away sliding Mona to lean against Raph who was basically sleeping sitting up with his arm on the arm rest and his head in his hand...how could anyone fall asleep like that?

Mikey kissed her forehead before sleepily walking to his room and falling into bed with a thud. 

 

###

when the boys woke up it was night Leo was the first one up and heading to the dojo for his workout 

then Donny who made himself a mug of coffee in the kitchen before heading to check crime activity for tonight 

Mikey woke up rolling himself out of bed and practically dragging himself to the main living area before having to stop himself from laughing 

Raph was belly down on the sofa with one arm handing off into the sea of shopping bags and the other over his head as he slept, Mona was sleep on Raphs shell where she had brought a pillow up and was sleeping on him like a bed her face was in the pillow and her legs where hooked around Raphs back like a sloth hanging to a branch.

"awweeee that's so sweet" Mikey cooed as he grabbed the shellphone Donny had made him to snap a picture of the 2 red balls of hate sleeping together like angels

"Raph is gonna throw a fit when he sees this" Mikey giggled as he headed to the kitchen to make himself a bowl of cereal. 

Raph finally woke up after half an hour, stretching out as he grumbled something about falling asleep on the sofa again he went to sit up but felt a weight on his back he lifted his arm up his hand feeling around for what was perching itself on his shell when he felt a mop of hair and instantly huffed  
"can someone get her off" Raph sounded tired and groggy as he let his head his the arm rest 

"awww good morning sleeping beauty!" Mikey laughed as he made his was over 

"just get it off me..." Raph growled 

Mikey poked her softly "wake up Mona Lisaaaaa~"

The red head grumbled as she buried her face deeper into the pillow 

"come on rise and shine!" Mikey tried again this time shaking her shoulder 

"10morminutess" 

"well she certainty has being a human down" Donny laughed as he walked in from the lab 

"any crime tonight Don?" Raph grumbled 

"nothing yet Raph" Donny rolled his eyes "you haven't even woken up fully and your already thinking about fighting...what a surprise" 

"any excuse to get up and kick ass is a good excuse to get up and kick ass..." Raph muffled into the arm rest as he shifted from side to side.

"what happened to Mr 'I'm bigger then you I'll move you I'm Raph I'm mean to hot alien girls" Mikey winked as he stroked Mona's hair 

"mmtootiredidiot" Raph huffed 

"awww I think she's growing on you" Mikey smiled 

"you wish..." 

it wasn't long before Mona finally did decide to get up giving a big stretch as she sit on top of the turtles shell like it was normal, maybe that was normal for an alien...who knows? 

"kinda reminds of of the little mermaid" Mikey mused causing Donny to laugh as he saw it too...a red head sitting on top a giant rock...well Raph looked like a giant rock and well Mona was kinda an alien mermaid...it made sense

it didn't take Mona long to hop off of Raph and make her way to the bags of clothes and picking out the white shirt with black text that just said 'NOT AN ALIEN' on the front of it and a pair of leggings 

as Mona stripped off Caseys clothing raph couldn't help but look she was sitting right in front of him and wow Mikey really did make her pretty...fake but pretty... 

Mona pulled on a bra, April had said was vital for girls with a larger chest they ended up getting her a lot of sports bras since they didn't have the guts to go get an alien measured...

Raph growled as he pulled himself away from looking, why did the creepy alien have to be hot

"hey guys we have eyes on bebop and rocksteady down my the docks...same area where we found Mona Lisa..." Donny announced 

Leo came out from the dojo just in time as Raph for up shaking out his shoulders   
"let's go fuck em up...they can't be doing anything good" Raph smirked as he got up from the sofa and clicked his neck 

"okay guys let's move" Leo ordered as they all headed for the the maim passage way to the truck 

"hey where are you guys going? Mona pulled on a pair of trainers April had stolen they where black with a white rubber bottom

"shit..." 

"look Mona we need to go okay " Leo pressed 

"I know what your doing I connected with Raph...I know you guys fight with other...mutants?" Mona didn't really know what to call all the creatures she saw in Raphs mind.

"yeah...well its a little more complicated then that" Leo sighed as he turned to Donatello for help

"if we can figure out what they are doing there we might be Abel to link it to a way home for you" donny smiled softly 

"then I'm coming too" Mona wiggled her feet she still didn't like shoes but humans wore them so....  
"I know alien tec better then you do...well at least better then Raph I can help" 

"she would know a lot more about what information applies to her...Leo?" 

"it could be dangerous these guys are tanks...they hit hard Mona" Mikey pleads "we have trained for this! your still knew to earth! what if the gravity dosnt work the same?! or they take you back to the footclan?"

"I'm going" Mona crossed her arms looking at the 4 brothers with a angry expression....like a toddler who didn't get that last cookie it had asked for...

####

they all piled into the Tuttle truck Donny and Leo in the front while Raph, Mikey and Mona sat in the back 

"look it it gets too rough just fall back okay? we can handle this" Leo looked to Mona who all but huffs but nods anyway

it wasn't long before they came up to the dead ally that Donny knew he could hide the truck in while they scouted the docks for bebop and rocksteady, the docks where dark with only a few lamps hung to create light the sky was inky with only a few stars, but the sea looked steady, calm, beautiful as it reflected the moonlight.  
the storage garage the foot had been in a day prior was open a single truck was parked in front of it with its doors open.  
the place was quiet  
too quiet 

"so where are these mutants?" Mona whispered as she followed behind the turtles

"they should be around here" Donny grew more confused as he looked at his shell phone which had 2 red dots on it signalling they where near by

"we should split up and search the area...let's see what these guys are up to" 

"on it Leo" Mikey ducked out splitting off from the group then one by one they all where gone, bleeding into the shadows leaving Mona very impressed but also now with none to guide her she set off by herself 

she had a gauge idea of the 2 they where looking for... she had seen them I'm raphs mind they where both larger men but like the turtles they where animals...one a large warthog with a purple Mohawk darnwed in cheap leather and chains the other a rhino who looked more like he was trained to some degree, both looked like they could be trouble but she wasn't sure which one was which....  
sneaking wasn't difficult but she definably didn't match up to the turtles as she walked around in the dark her third inky black eye was open on her head scanning the docks.

"give me a hand will ya?!" a rough voice came from an open storage crate it was large...like the ones she had seen when the footclan had her locked up

"yeh yeah I'm comin" another voice 

Mona smirked to herself as she crept around to see inside watching the 2 males they had been looking for unloading boxes and crates 

"why are WE the ones stuck with movin all this shitt?" 

"you think those fairy footclan bitches can lift like we can?!" the rhino flexed his large muscles causing the other male to join in as they compared strengths 

Mona almost laughed, these where the guys Leo was worried about? they barley seem to have one braincell between them, this would be easy.  
Mona looked around finding a rock about palm sized and held it up before throwing it across the opening into the metal doors on the storage unit causing a loud noise that instantly for the 2 to stop flexing and look around 

"go check it out idiot!" the rhino pushed the hog towards the noise. bebop popped the collar on his leather jacket before heading out and looking to check the cost was clear, the hog walked out deciding to actually have a look rather then going back to rocksteady.

Mona studied him as he walked it was dark but she was pretty sure she could shift into him well enough to fool the rhino, stripped off the clothing she was wearing as to not rip it.

"couldn't find anythin" Mona copied his voice as she walked in looking almost exactly like bebop expect for a few small details she didn't quite see right.

"good...don't need those nosey turtles snooping around" rocksteady grunted before grabbing another crate and loading it out of the storage unit

"what we doin all this for again?" Mona asked still keeping up her illusion as best she can

"really bebop? always askin stupid questions" rocksteady rolled his eyes 

"I just wanna know is all...ya know since we are the ones doin all the work!" Mona presses as she grabbed a box opening it up slightly to see inside 

"yeh we are the ones stickin our necks out for these footclan bullshitters" rocksteady agreed 

Mona continued to 'help' but slyly opened boxes and grates to look inside while she could before long she heard foot steps probably the real bebop coming back from scoping around.

"you hear that?" Mona quickly jumped looking to rocksteady who was already making his way to the sound 

Mona shifted her hand into a familiar looking fish claw, hesitant she grabbed the back of rocksteadys jacket pulling him back toward her 

"hey what the fuck?!" before he could retaliate her 3 inky black eyes had opened on Bebops face and antennas where glowing red as they grabbed hold of the rhinos face 

black all he saw was black his best friends face was melting off his eyes black with a 3rd one slit open from his forehead as he tried to scream his whole brain felt like it had been hit with a truck before he slumped down to the ground

she shifted from bebop to her human form as she ducked behind the boxes trying to stay small and out of sight whole she analysed the situation in front of her 

"yo fuck dude the turtles! they are here! the real bebop ran in panting already blood was dripping from his mouth 

Mona shifted into Raph before jumping up onto the boxes   
"he already knows" Mona teased in raphs voice 

"how the fuck did you get there?! rocksteady! where are you man!" 

"I already took him out...your next" Mona jumped off the pile of boxes as bebop ran at her...well at Raph... at...this was confusing

Mona almost didn't believe the hogs strength as he rammed into the boxes just shy of grabbing her   
he had no problem charging straight though everything in the room like it was paper 

Mona was Abel to kick him causing him to stumble into a crate but he got back up practically dripping with anger as he charged again towards her but this time when she moved he charged right into the turtles who had just caught up with him Leo thought quickly cutting the hog with his katana as he dodged pushing the hog into Mikey who was already swinging his weapon into the guys face followed by the real Raph punching him before donny socked him with his electric bow causing the hog to go down with a sizzle.

Mona shifted back into herself...well her human self as he ran towards the turtles "took you guys long enough" she smirked putting her hands in her hips

"where's rocksteady" Leo was still on guard as he scanned the area around him the dim light made a good cover for everyone

"I took him out...he's over there" Mona pointed behind her to where she had left the rhino man

"we need to tie him up, donny attach one of those listening bugs u have...maybe we can overhear the information when the door clan come to pick them up" Leo ordered "and...Mona why are you" Leo gestured to Mona who was proudly standing in the nude in front of the limp bebop 

"stealth reasons" she quipped before watching the turtles look around the storage unit while Donny catered to bebop. 

"you took him down all by yourself? dude that's rad!" Mikey laughed as he waved his hand over rocksteadys face it was frozen in fear as he lie ridged on the floor   
"did you melt his brain?!" Mikey gasped looking at the fear in rocksteadys eyes 

"what? no? that's no what alien's do? well at least not my species..." Mona walked around watching each turtle tend to their own devises   
Donny was tieing up the hog man and probably attaching a bug like Leo suggested while Leo and Raph looked though boxes trying to get an idea of what they where transporting, Mikey and Mona sat there staring at the rhino man in silence.

Donny flinched when bebop groaned and started to open his eyes, standing up as he signaled to the others.


	7. Love n war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord OK so my friend asked why mona didn't just shape shift clothes....so this kinda nigates the lasts chapter butttt oh well 
> 
> Also alien sex is explained to Mikey xD  
> I had to look up fish mating and home stuck to create this shit

The boys stood around the hog man as he sat tied up and bloody looking up at the 4 ninja turtles and....some naked chick? 

"what got board of each other?" bebop snickered earning him a harsh punch to the gut from the large red ninja

 

"what are you doing here? why did they send you two to take care of alien cargo?" Leo crossed his arms looking down with his brows knitted together, bebop grunted still hurting from the beating they had given him not to mention the latest jab from the groups hothead.

"I ain't talkin' so ya might as well scram" bebop spat out blood struggling against the chains holding him, Mona looked to Raph who seemed 100% done with the hog already his face was in a scowl with his hands balled into fists ready to strike the hog again if needed

"don't let him get to you" Mona hushed putting a hand on the turtles muscular arm, she could feel his anger his annoyance like an energy his mind was black he hated bebop, she remembered what it was like on her home planet being Abel to connect with the minds of others and seeing what they feel and think, the planet was in constant fight because of it, he reminded her of that feeling.

"don't tell me ya need ya girlfriend for moral support tough guy" bebop laughed harsh snorts escaped his mouth as he watched Raph hold back his anger "I'm sure you can relieve some of that stress with ya bitch here" bebop taunted trying to get a rise from the red ninja.

Mikey looked around silently stepping away to find Mona's clothes to at least cover the alien, he knew this was pointless bebop probably didn't know anything and if he did he wasn't gonna spill it without proper convincing...what about rocksteady? he though as he saw the rhino still passed out in the shipping box room...yeah maybe not... he spotted the pile of clothes picking them up as he looked to the rest of the group...Raph was yelling he looked ready to kill bebop Leo was whispering to Donny probably about what they should do and Mona...she was standing there still watching them all almost like she was studying how they reacted to the hog and his comments.  
Mikey tapped her on the shoulder handing her the bundle of clothes with a warm smile.

"can't you just like....shift clothes?" Mikey spoke without really thinking as he remembered all the fun alien parody clothing Casey and April had helped her steal.

"hmm I mean I didn't think of it...but I guess I could?" Mona blinked she looked as if she was deep in thought over this new revolution, after a few seconds Monas human body morphed what looked like the outfit she was wearing before hand

"I guess you guys went shopping for nothing hu?" Mikey chuckled awkwardly seeing Mona's face scrunch up like she was remembering something sour.

"when I get out of these chains I'm gonna kick your ass" bebop spat blood at Raph who was still fuming "then I'm gonna fuck your bitch" he whispered almost like a coo 

"Raph! cool it! he's toying with you" Leo pushed Raph back from the hog, Donny held his head in his hand with a sigh as Leo and Raph bickered about how to deal with the brute in front of them, he almost didn't notice Mona sitting herself down on Bebops lap

"OH ho hoe! hey baby you want a real man" bebop winked catching all 4 brothers attention, without a word she smiled it was unsettling her mouth stretching longer then any humans should as a third eye opened up on her head it was black almost like a deep hole, bebop let out a scream "what the fuck?! ya freaky bitch!" her antenna sprouted latching themselves   
onto the hogs face like leaches while he thrashed causing the turtles to step back, expect Raph he stood strong watching Mona she had done something similar this him...

"they are collecting artifacts for a man called Mr. Rocanna, they seem to be searching for specific items... he doesn't know much else..." Mona retraced herself as bebop dropped to the floor mumbling to himself with fear in his eyes.

"urmmm...good work Mona" Donny stared at the hog on the floor petrified "we should go we have what we came for....information" he muttered looking to Leo with worried eyes, the leader nodded bit didn't say a word he signaled for everyone to leave and pike back into the truck before anything else could happen.

####

Back at the hideout Leo was the first to crack he rubbed his face hard before turning to face the rest of the group "what the hell was that?! Raph you know he was trying to get a rise out of you! I told you to control your rage!"

"and I told you to fuck off" Raph spat back pushing past Leo, Mikey looked to Donny who was still trying to process the evening 

"and you! your a danger! what the hell did you do?! rocksteady looked half dead when we showed up and bebop?!" Leo knew she was trying to help but they had their own way of dealing with this kind of thing, he was the leader and he felt as if he had no control of what was happening.

"I did what I had to! I helped! you guys wouldn't have gotten any info without me" Mona huffed looking to Mikey for help

"look Leo dude we are all stressed okay you should just breath, no one died and we are a step closer to knowing what's up with the footclan" Mikey held Mona close to his chest protectively watching Leo take a second to breath 

"I'll look into who this Mr. Rocanna is" Donny patted Leo on the shoulder before heading to his room/lab turning back to look at Mona who was pouting into Mikey's chest "this is gonna get messy fast" he muttered to himself before exiting the main room.

####

Raph let out a growl as he entered his room looking to the large punching bag, it didn't take him long to start beating the thing with bare fists taking out his energy on the inanimate object.

Mikey watched as Leo went to find Donatello to discuss intell, holding Mona as he let out a sigh he understood why they where all on edge Mona proved herself a force to not mess with and that scared them they didn't understand it so they feared it...funny because the humans do the same and we judge them for it.   
Mikey liked Mona she was cool and different and she certainly knew how to handle herself she was just like them...that just had to realise it, and Mikey was just the turtle to help! 

"hey Mona?" he let go of the alien girl who was still pouting as she looked up at the youngest turtle 

"yes Mikey?" she raised a brow he looked sad and yet so conflicted.

"what did you do to rocksteady and bebop?" he tried to smile bright he wasn't mad just he wanted to know so he could explain it to the others help them understand her a little better help them understand what she can do...but he couldn't do that without knowing what it was she can do.

"I disabled rocksteady? we use to do it all the time...back home...when other alien's tried to fight or invade...just disable them for a while, scare them make sure they tell others we arnt to be messed with" the red head hugged herself "the ones that got me... I couldn't reach their skin they had suits on...I couldn't break though to skin...that's how we use out abilities, though contact" Mona placed her hand onto Mikey's holding it tight "we can bond with others too not everything harms" she hushed, he looked down to her pretty face cupping it in his free hand with a soft sigh   
"bonding is special to us, tho we use physical contact often not all of it is special that's just the way we communicate, humans do that too? communicate with their bodies?" 

"urmmm yeah I guess most species do? we all use to pile up to sleep and Raph use to be super touchy with Leo...but then we grew up and we kinda lost that" he smiled warmly remembering when they where just kids reminding they way they where all so close "now we all have separate rooms...and we don't touch as much as we use to...ha I'm pretty sure Raph is touch deprived...I learnt that from Donny" Mikey smirked 

"April and Casey" 

"what about them?" Mikey held her smaller hand in his own tighter but also like he was protecting it

"they want to mate and Bond but don't? why?" Mona knitted her brows, on her planet if you wanted someone you showed them   
'I guess humans don't have the same anatomy we do' she thought to herself as she recalled others on her planet trying and failing to bond with her...she always was picky.

"urmmmm ha I think that's a question to ask them ha ha" Mikey awkwardly laughed as he blushed letting go of Mona's hand to rub his neck bashfully.

"urmm how do you show each other?" Mikey bit his lip suddenly feeling very aired out in the open space of the living area

"well our anatomy is a big part of it...I guess is kind of like a show?" Mona blushed herself, remembering a very flashy 'male' showing off his extended fins and tentabulge it was very flattering to say the least tho he wasn't her type, the poor guy ended up attracting other flamboyant males...I think the humans would call that gay?

"its okay if you don't wanna talk about it...seems pretty intimate" Mikey couldn't image what alien sex was like, it was probably pretty while considering all the things he had read online about human kinks and fantasy's about aliens.

"its easier to do in water...I don't really know how you would do it on land" Mona tapped her finger to her chin "its kinda like a dance? but also we do tasks for our mates...like build nests and coves to mate in after the other accepts?" Mona pondered harder trying to recall what she had seen other members of her species do for their bonding rituals 

"do you guys have like...males and females?!" Mikey blurted out he had been thinking about it a lot and god help him he needed to know!

"not really...not in the way you do on earth all of my species has the same genitalia it can both give and receive to reproduce eggs, gender on this planet is confusing you can men and woman...then men who are women...and woman who are men? and some like us who are neither? or both? and some don't accept other's?" Mona had learnt a lot from April when she connected with her... humans where hatful creatures.

"so your not a she?" Mikey seemed more confused now then he did before

"well in this body yes?" honestly with all the genders and lack of she didn't quite know what to say...she was an alien from a different planet... "yes let's just say yes?" 

"I guess earth is super different then your home planet hu?" Mikeys smile was sympathetic being so far away from home...in a while new setting must be pretty scary...she was kidnapped from her home and brought to a planet for who knows what...


	8. Let's relax

Mona wandered though the lair checking out the different rooms and exits, Mikey had told her to make herself at come while he went and got Leo and Donny his idea was to watch a movie and try to relax after the weird outing.  
The red head heard hangared growls coming from down the hall and not giving a second thought walked towards the sound Mona had proved herself more then capable in a fight so checking out the noise was a simple in and out task she was just curious as she hadn't gotten to look around the turtles home yet - who knows what's down here, silently she made her way to a large entrance way peeking in she found the source of the sounds.

It was Raph, beating on his punching bag letting out angered growls and deep grunts as his fists hit the sturdy bag, Mona watched as he worked up a sweat seeing the distress in his face - he suddenly stopped grabbing the bag as it swung back to him and holding it still.

"what the fuck do you want" Raphael grunted whipping the sweat from his neck with a wash cloth that was very used.

"don't fucking swear at me" Mona scoffed watching him roll his eyes as his face turned sour " you where making a ton of noise, almost thought you where a animal down here" 

"we are animals, don't know if ya have noticed but we ain't human" Raph threw the towel onto his bed turning to the alien with strong arms crossed.

"iv noticed...I'm an alien not a dumb ass" Mona didn't want to enter the turtles domain it was heavily scented like him, clothes, towels, medical rags and other items where littered around the room, organised chaos is how Mona described it to herself she could see there was an order to his mess but it was still...well a mess, stepping into his space seemed like a bad idea on her planet if someone had claimed a space to enter uninvited was a invitation to fight for dominance over said space.

"could have fooled me" Raph smirked stepping closer to the shorter female.

"those comments the hog made" Mona started "they bothered you... a lot" 

"yeah what of it, asshole was talking shit" Raph's scowl deepened as he stepped closer again asserting his dominance "you got a problem with how I handed shit? cos I don't think you can judge brain eater" the hot headed turtle was obviously not happy with how the mission had gone.

"I don't eat brains why do people keep assuming that? don't ya think that's a lil to harsh of an assumption ya know since your brain wasn't eaten" Mona sassed

"whatever" Raph muttered looking away from the alien who was still standing just outside of his room, even when she spoke she didn't step towards him "are you just gonna stand there?" Raph gestured to the entrance way with an open palm

Mona looked at the turtle then back to the room around him "I'm gonna watch a movie with Mikey, you should join us" Mona wasn't ready to enter the makes room, Mikey's room was so inviting he made her feel so welcomed...Raph was different she didn't get the feeling he wanted her there, and that she could respect and thus she turned on her heel making her way back to Mikey leaving Raph more confused then angry.

Aliens are weird...

Mona entered the living room to see Mikey making popcorn while he spoke to Leo- the TV was waiting to okay whatever movie he had chosen.  
her shopping bags had been moved tho the probably didn't need them anyway but it was strange to say the least.

"Mona" Leo cut Mikey off mid sentence as he spotted the alien licking eyes with her, he took a deep breath as he made his way to her leaving Mikey to continue his raid on the kitchen for movie snacks.

"Leo?" 

"you did good today" he sighed seeming a lot calmer then he was not long ago- patting her on the shoulder with his large hand "but they way you handled things, we don't know what your capable of Mona" Leo continued expressing his worry, Mona looked to the floor her eyes studied Leos legs, strong, sturdy, scars ran white along this thick skin- she thought back to sitting with Mikey how his arms had scars his legs where littered in small permanent marks from past battles.

"Mona? are you listening to me?' Leo finally got her to stop stating at the floor clicking his fingers with a stern expression.

"mmm? yeah I get it...I'm dangerous and you don't like what you can't control ate we done? I'm pretty sure Mikey is ready to start the movie" Mona wasn't trying to be rude she just didn't like people thinking they knew best the truth is they knew nothing about her and yet already assumed the worst after seeing a glimpse of what her species could do, something she was use to doing daily back home.

Raph snickered walking last Mona and Leo as he over heard the reprimanding her was plaguing her with "come on shorty" Raph grabbed Mona's arm pulling her towards the sofa with only a grunt to acknowledge Leo.

Donny was sitting on a large beanbag chair a bowl of popcorn in hand as he checked his shell phone while waiting for everyone, Mikey sat in his usual spot on the sofa ready with the remote and a bowl for sharing "come on guys I wanna start! let's just forget about the drama ok?" 

Raph thumped down into his usual spot slinging Mona down in between himself and Mikey almost identical to the other night but this time she didn't feel the need to kick him away he seemed looser, maybe all the punching really did help him? 

it wasn't long before all four boys where comfortable settling into their seats for a well needed relaxation session.  
just as the movie started splinter entered the room, slowly making his way past the living area 

"master splinter?! are you feeling any better?" Leo jumped looking towards the older rat with a soft smile

"i'm fine Leonardo, just needed some rest" he smiled genuinely as he peeked over the sofa to see everyone sitting and getting along "Mona Lisa your still with us I see" 

"oh..yeah is that like okay?" she turned her body to see him as she spoke, while in Raphs mind she could feel how much this rat meant to him a father figure when none else was around, a mentor, a loved one, she knew all the turtles help him with high respects he reminded her of their clans ender.

"of course as long as you need, I'm glad to see your getting along with my boys" me smiled his soft smile his eyebrows tilting up as he looked content, with a nod he continued on his way though their home....Mona would have to follow him at some point see more of this place for herself.

####

The film had been on for almost thirty minutes now Mikey had been telling Mona all the spoilers though hushed whispers like he had seen the movie a hundred times before, Donny on the other hand had told him to hush a few times now telling Mikey not to ruin the ending for her, Leo seemed content his eyes not leaving the screen as it played out the action portions his body was relaxed and open she hadn't seem Leo so clam, Raph didn't seem to interested in the film instead his focus was on knitting while periodically looking up at the screen, it was strange seeing such a large angry man knit, Mona had gotten the impression knitting was for older people but seeing him take such care in such a small practice sent her heart doing back flips.

Mona gasped as one of the hero's on screen got shot causing Raph to snicker quietly as he side eyed her reaction  
"don't worry he's not really dead" Mikey whispered with a smile patting her head softly.

"Mikey, stop spoiling it for her" Donny rolled his eyes throwing a handful of popcorn at the youngest turtle.

"I knew he wouldn't go out like that...that church scene was so badass" Mona smiled, embarrassed that she had made an audible reaction to a fictional characters death.

The movie continued, Mona yawned sinking further into the sofa as the movie came to its end causing Mikey to giggle.

"I'll take her to my room" Mikey smiled getting ready to stand 

"actually I'd like to see her in my lab...if that's okay with you Mona?" Donatello adjusted his glasses as he got up from the old beanbag chair 

"oh urmm sure? I guess?" Mona rubbed her eyes as she followed Donny into his lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 house points if you can guess the movie they are watching


	9. Room for one more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely I'm going though old chapters and correcting them but for now I'm just uploading then straight from my note folder haha

Donatello's lab was dark, wires where covering the floor all hooked to different machines and computer screen littered one corner of the room with bright screens showing code and other things Mona didn't quiet understand.

"iv been looking into some things I was wondering if I could get your help since you seem to know a lot more about alien tec then I do" Donny smiled shly sitting down on his large swivel chair as he pulled up some images on the main screen.

The screen showed a few images, one was of Mona hooked up to a large machine while in a tank of green liquid gel her large mermaid like tail was curled up on itself to fit her inside, the next was of a crystal it was black with silver markings engraved into it finally he pulled up a picture of a book- the same markings where written in it with touch translations of what each nark meant tho it was rough and incomplete.

"do you know anything about...well any if this?" Donny looked to the alien who was now staring at the screen with big sad black eyes 

"those are runes, its our cultures language we barely use it anymore since we started to use touch instead of speaking" Mona started "that crystal is from my home planet a slab of our calendar, I don't see why humans would want a fraction of it?" Mona looked to the picture of her in disgust scrunching her nose "I don't know why they wanted me or what they where doing it almost felt like an intrusion on my mind"

"did you hear anything? like did they say anything while you where awake?"

"I only learnt English when I connected with Raph... then more with April" Mona tries hard to recall if she saw anything that could help but couldn't understand anything she had seen.

"its okay it's fine its okay" Donny cooed resting his hand on her arm with soft strokes to try and help her calm down.  
"Mikey found these...after you shifted into your human form" Donny held out the scaled Mikey had brought to him.

"that happens sometimes...its normal for us" Mona looked to the scales with a sigh feeling her human skin, the lack of scales was different to her.

"well I ran some tests on them" Donny's voice was low as he looked into her eyes "I found out more about your species, where you come from in coordination to us- your from mars?" 

"mars?" Mona raised a brow, on her planet they didn't have names for the planets just coordinates and enemy's.

"its close...tho I have no idea how they got to mars in the first place honestly" Donny scratched his head with a huff  
"are all your species red?" 

"mostly... reds, yellows, oranges, browns, gold? is what you guys would call the colours" 

"I see" Donny hummed spinning back to his computer and writing notes as Mona watched.

"I'd like to know what you know" Mona spoke calmly as she continued to watch the screen

"as in?" Donny gulped praying it wasn't what he thought it was, he didn't know if he could take a mental intrusion like Mona's.

"I don't eat brains" she huffs rolling her eyes but looking to the purple turtle he still seems unconvinced "I didn't eat Raph's brain"

"not much brain to eat" Donny smirked trying to lighten the mood as he felt sweat bead down his neck, he trusted the alien but he didn't know enough about what she could do...he didn't want anyone messing around in his brain.

####

It had been a little over 5 days since Mona 'moved in' with the turtles

Raph looked around not seeing anyone before giving himself the all clear, he had no idea what made him want to do this but he thinks it has something to do with that alien brainwashing him,  
He was carrying Mona's shopping bags into an nearly empty room not too dissimilar from their own rooms the only difference this one had a large bath like bowl buried into the concrete, Mikey use to use it as a skating bowl but he hadn't seen the orange turtle use it in over a month so he decided it would do.

he set the bags down in the corner looking over to the large bowl before grunting to himself "how the fuck am I meant to fill that with water" he muttered wondering if he could ask Donny to help him some how, the man was a genius he had to have some idea on how to do it hell he managed to get the TV and lights to work down here, not to mention running water and the make shift shower room they built.

As if he had jinxed himself as he walked out of the room he saw Mikey humming and walking towards him with his skateboard in hand, Raph slapped his own face with a growl " of course... why would I expect any different " 

"oh hey dude! what are you doing back here?" Mikey's face looked confused as he got closer to Raph who was angrily muttering to himself as he stood in the doorway.  
Mikey smiled as he stood face to face with his big brother gesturing to get past him.

"you can't go in" Raph blocked the way with his shoulder trying to create as little space to see inside as possible

"what why?! what did you do!" Mikey pouted trying to look over his brother's shoulder to see inside   
"what's in there? dude come on Mona is busy and I wanna make sure I have this trick down! I'm gonna show her what skateboards are" 

"yeah I'm sure she will be reaall impressed with a wooden plank on wheels, she's an alien Mikey she's probably seen more impressive shit" Raph watched as Mikeys pout deepened.

"what are you hiding Raph?"  
The younger turtle scoffed trying to push past the older turtle with no luck "I'm serious Mikey" Raphs voice was low as he looked at the younger male, Mikey huffed turning away with a sigh.

"fine..." he sighed dramatically 

"cock shot!" Mikey spun around smacking Raph with his skateboard before running into the room with a scream as Raph growled.

Mikey stood with eyes wide as he looked around his skating room, Mona's bags where sitting in the corner, the cold lights Mikey had up before where now a warm orange and dimmer- the room looked clean...well clean as it could be- large towels and a old pillow sat in the other corner.

Mikey bit his lip looking back to a very mad Raph with a smug smile as his eyes where lit up with mischief "Oooooooo" 

"shut it Mikey" Raph grunted walking in behind him with a scowl 

"you liiiikeee herrr" Mikey teased slapping his hands to his cheeks with a massive shit eating grin.

"I just think she needs her own room...I don't wanna have to look at her sleeping on the sofa every time I wake up in the night" Raph often had trouble sleeping too many things plagued his mind for the past few days he had been waking up at stupid hours and walking around the lair only to see Mona sleeping on the sofa in uncomfortable positions.

"aweeeeee Raph has a crushhhh~" Mikey snickered before having to dodge a punch from the embarrassed turtle.  
"this is just too good!" he chuckled practically slapping his own cheeks as he smiled wide.

 

It wasn't long until Mona was back wondering around the lair looking for Mikey, the happy turtle said he had something to show her when she was finished with Donny in the lab, she had been spending more and more time with Leo and Donny working on alien tec and finding out information, Mikey was stealing her back! only fair she deserves a little fun!

"Mikey?" Mona peeked into his room to see noone inside "Mikeyyy?" the red haired alien walked around the lair confused as to where the fun turtle was.

"Mona! MONA!" Mikey was screaming as he ran towards her at full speed with Raph running behind him, Mona Lisa's eyes widened as she saw them both running straight for her, she didn't even think before shifting it was an instinct - without looking Mikey ran straight into her large red and white scaled arms that where out stretched to catch both boys as her legs stood wide and heavy almost unnaturally digging into the floor to stabilize her, her oversized fish like claws held both boys against her chest to break the impact - she was larger almost full alien but no mermaid tail just large scaled white legs with red claws like a dragon.

"m...Mona?" Mikey gulped as he looked up at her.

"you guys shouldn't just runs at me like that! what the fuck is wrong with you?" Mona scolded as she shifted back into her 'human' form.

"Raphie has something to show you" Mikey winked as Raph stood with his arms crossed grumbling to himself.

"oh? but I thought you had something to show me?" Mona raised a brow looking up at the two males.

"oh I mean I did but...Raphie's kinda ruins mine" 

Mona looked to Raph who seemed embarrassed - his whole mood seemed off, she listened to Mikey explain what he had planned, nodding along tho she didn't quite understand what a skateboard was or what a backwards kick flip extreme was but Mikey was always full of energy bringing a smile to Mona's face every time he opened his mouth to speak so she didn't mind feeling lost when he spoke about earth things she didn't quite understand yet.

"OH YEAH!" Mikey gasped gripping Mona's shoulder as if he was going to faint at any moment "Raph's thing!"   
Mona turned to the grumpy turtle who seemed reluctant to show off this 'thing' 

"is it a mating thing?" Mona whispered to Mikey looking back at the large hot head brooding in the corner of her vision.

Mikey almost snorted before realising that Mona's species made nests and coves for each other...oh shit maybe it IS a mating thing?!  
Mikey suddenly felt guilty for teasing Raph about the room...and now he is practically forcing Raph to show Mona his little project.

"urmm I...well..." 

"whatever its not done yet but since this idiot can't keep his mouth shut I might as well show you" Raph rolled his eyes feeling blush creep up his neck and cheeks as he turned to lead down the hallway they came down.  
Mona followed.

Mikey bit his lip nervously running after the two reds "hey?! urmm Raph? maybe you should wait until it's done? or I dunno?!" Mikey stuttered how was he going to explain this wasn't a mating thing to Mona? or worse how was he gonna explain this WAS a mating thing to the rest of the gang...

Raph came to the entrance taking a breath before stepping inside the skate room "I just thought you should have your own space...we can fill the bowl with water, ya know so you don't have to be a crummy human all the time"

Mona looked to Raph his expression was hard to read, he just stood there with arms crossed looking over the room - the alien then looked to the younger turtle who was peeking in around the doorway nervously.

"thank you Raphael" her response was soft as she looked back to him.


End file.
